My Hero
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: Sam is so not jealous. Well maybe he is. . .just a little.


~I'm back! With another Sory Flevans! Hope this one is better than the first. This one is just a short, cute, short, little one - chaptered, short story. Did I mention this was short? Enjoy!~

Disclaimer: I own no one!

Warnings: Slash! A little language.

Sam had taken Rory to dinner and then to the bookstore. Rory loved reading and Sam loved it when Rory read to him. So Sam thought it would be nice to get a few new books.

He had been looking in the Sci - Fi section when he heard his boyfriend laugh. Curious he turned around to look over at the Horror/Mystery section of the bookstore. A guy was leaning on one of the bookshelves while Rory had a book in his hand, but his attention was on the boy.

Sam took a step and hid behind a shelf close to them, just close enough to hear their conversation.

"Do you miss Ireland?" The boy asked. He was tall, a lot taller Rory. He had jet black hair that stood in every way.

"Oh yeah, I miss home alot, but I have a great life here. I have friends and," He looked around, "I have a wonderful boyfriend around here somewhere." He smiled.

The boy smiled back, but only his looked. . .evil.

"I bet I could make you forget about him," He layed a hand on Rory's arm and trailed a finger down it. Sam could see the lust and the want in his eyes. He wanted to go and beat the living day lights out of that guy for flirting with his Rory.

_'Come on babe. Get away from him.'_ Sam thought.

Rory's smile slowly fell and he cleared his throat, "I think I'd better go." He turned away and began to walk away, but the boy grabbed Rory's arm and pulled him back, roughly, making Rory drop the book he had in his hand.

"I can rock your world Irish." He smash his lips against Rory's as the poor shorter boy tried to get away from him.

Sam couldn't take this another second he stepped out from behind the shelf, "Hey!" Sam fumed.

The boy broke free of the kiss and glared at Sam, "What?"

"I would appreciate it if you got your disgusting lips off of my boyfriend!"

"Sammy it's not what it looks like! I swear!" Rory pleaded as he fought against the taller boy.

Sam's face softened as he looked at his boyfriend,"I know baby. It's okay. I saw everything," His expression went back to glaring at that _thing_, "Let go of him. **_Now_**." His voice was dangerously low. And he let out an animalistic noise that Rory had never heard before.

"And if I don't?"

Sam gave a scary low chuckle, "Then I'll make you."

Just his look alone could scare the stripes off a zebra.

The boy slowly began to release Rory, when his grip was lose enough for Rory to break out of he ran to Sam wrapping his arms around him, hugging the blonde tight.

"I'm sorry Sammy. He kissed me! I - I didn't want him to! I promise!"

"I know, I know baby it's alright." He kissed the top of Rory's head gently. He then walked over to the boy and grabbed fist fulls of his shirt. Sam slammed him into the bookshelf, making books rain down on them and causing people to stare at them.

"What's your name?"

"J - John."

"Well listen up Johnny boy, if you ever so much as look at my boyfriend again then I'll kill you without a thought about it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y - yes!" His voice had gone to a very high pitch tone.

"Good," Sam smiled and then released him. John fell to the ground, but he scrambled to his feet and ran away. Sam turned around and walked back to Rory.

Rory smiled brightly up at him, "My hero."

Sam laughed, "You bet your sweet ass I am." He leaned down and kissed Rory's lips hard, but full of passion.

When they broke apart Sam rubbed Rory's cheek with the back of his hand softly, "You're mine."

"I'm yours." Rory agreed, "But what happ. . ."

"Rory Damian Flanagn, if you even dare ask me what's going to happen when you go back to Ireland then I'm going to kill you."

Rory chuckled, "Alright, alright. Let's get out of here."

"Did you find a book?"

"We're not going to need a book tonight." Rory smirked.

"Why wouldn't we. . .Ohhhh."

Rory laughed softly at his boyfriend's goofyness. He stepped towards his boyfriend until their chests were pressed tightly together, "It really turns me on when you get all possessive of me. It makes me want to snog you like crazy and well. . .do inappropiate things."

Sam began to feel his pants becoming very tight. He gulped, "Get to the truck! NOW!"

Rory ran away laughing, as Sam chased him. They both knew they were too loud to go the Pierce's or Hudson-Hummel homes, so Sam drove to a very excluded, wooded area where they spent hours exploring one another's bodies while the truck rocked violently.

As Sam made love to his Irish lover he couldn't help but think about their future together. They would get married and Rory would be a kindergarden teacher, because he loves kids so much and Sam. . .well Sam would be doing something he loved. Maybe he would open up a music shop and give guitar lessons. And maybe they would have kids of their own someday.

They both came screaming one another's names. Sam collapsed on top of Rory, kissing softly and raking the hair out of the brunette's face.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

~I think this is the shortest story I've ever written! I'm getting worse aren't I? Let's all hope not and I'm not sure what to rate this; T or M? Y'all tell me. I'm going to leave it as T for now. Reviews?~


End file.
